


Signal Hunt

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [58]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: At least with this needle in a haystack, they have a good idea where the signal is coming from.





	Signal Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly  
> 

Aaron looked at Spencer as he settled in to wait for JJ to get to them. She had been on a mission out into the areas beyond Pluto for Ikora Rey and so it took her longer to get to Saturn and the Dreadnaught than it had Spencer and Aaron. Spencer was playing a game of cards but Aaron wasn't sure what exactly it was. It wasn't solitaire as Aaron knew that game. Aaron's eyes would dart up and around the area making sure that no enemies had noticed them perched on the high point at the start of where the Cabal had crashed into the ship.

The whine of a ship in need of repair had Aaron looking up. He could see someone piloting it and then JJ was beside them. She turned before she was fully there and waved for them to leave.

"They okay?" Spencer asked. He hadn't lifted his head from his game.

"Yes. A Cabal ship ambushed us as we were heading back. The ship will make it but the won't be able to come and get me."

"We can take you home. It's never an issue," Aaron said.

"I didn't think that it would be."

"You've been doing a lot of Hidden missions for Ikora."

"I am good at information collecting. We've lost a few Hidden with everything that has gone on. Two were revealed not too long ago on the Reef and Petra is not happy that they were spying but Ikora has assured them that she did not send them."

Aaron watched Spencer as he reacted to that. Aaron knew that Spencer was in near constant communication with Petra and he never asked why. Spencer was the last of the royalty that was left and he could understand Petra wanting to make sure that she was doing okay.

The comm crackled and Spencer straightened up, waiting to see who was contacting them.

"On my order, the Dead Orbit fleet is well clear of Saturn. We'll need them to defend the City if it comes to that. They've picked up a high-gain signal from the Cabal beachhead on the Dreadnaught. The message is outward bound... its target is far outside the Solar System. We have to know what they're saying, and who they're saying it to. Their commanders are dead. The Cabal here is trying to survive against an implacable foe. Expect heavy resistance."

"We always do," Aaron said. There was a lot of Cabal down there but Aaron could see two different paths that could be taken that would allow them to loop around and hopefully slip between the ship and the worst of them. Aaron grinned inside his helmet. "You two take the left and try and slip in. I'll take the right."

"I don't like you going alone. Come with us."

"It's better if we are split up. We can leapfrog it if needed."

Aaron couldn't tell much about Spencer but he could tell by his body language that he was upset. Spencer nodded his agreement though and then started to walk toward the drop down area that would take them where they needed to go. JJ followed with no words. Aaron took the very long way around but got to the Dantalion Exodus VI first. Aaron got inside and waited. It was astounding how the Cabal never left anyone in this area of the ship, even though their team had got in there several times.

Two minutes later, Spencer and JJ entered and there were a few marks on Spencer's armor that had not been there before. Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Wizard and some Thrall, as well as two Knights,  came out of a cave of all fucking things down there," Spencer said.

"Oh." Aaron wondered if they had been waiting to ambush Cabal who made it that far. He was glad that he had not sent either one of them over there alone.

"The signal's coming from inside the bridge, but the whole place is on lockdown," G.A.R.C.I.A. said after she scanned a terminal that they got to down the hall.

"Heavy weapons fire has their defense grid on high alert. Clear out the ship. When things quiet down, the doors should open," Zavala sounded sure of himself and Aaron really hoped that he was correct. It was a pretty big ship to clear of all enemies before moving on to what they needed to do.

G.A.R.C.I.A. put up a beacon that told them where the computer was reporting the weapon fire from and so they started to go that direction. It was interesting to see the enemies as they fought, Hive and Cabal. But they couldn't wait out to see who the victor was going to be and then take care of them. They needed to get them taken care of here and now.

"Standard formation?" Spencer asked as he stepped up to start to attack an Acolyte.

"Yes. I'll hang back and keep the rear guarded." Aaron swapped to his Sniper Rifle as it would be easier for him to line up shots.

"Too bad it's not Taken. I could do with the exercise."

Aaron wanted to tell Spencer that he didn't need much more exercise. There was no fat left on him anymore. Aaron kind of missed the soft bits that he used to hold and grip when they made love. The lean muscle all over him was nice as when Aaron did hold him during sex, he could feel the way they moved but he missed his old lover. Aaron knew though that even when Oryx was defeated when it was all said and done that his Spencer was never coming back. That Spencer had died at the same time as Mara and Uldren. Aaron knew that Spencer had not changed enough to where Aaron didn't love him, it was just adjusting to the new Spencer that was taking some time for Aaron. Aaron just hoped that when it was all said and done, Spencer didn't give his life for revenge.

It was like clockwork, killing the Hive and the Cabal while they fought each other.

"Defense net is down!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out when the last of the enemies fell and the alarms stopped blaring. The hear sudden silence was shocking. G.A.R.C.I.A. started to laugh. "Ha! Kill everybody and the system thinks it's safe!" Her next words were muttered under her breath. "Stupid computer."

Aaron turned to see that Spencer's version of her was hacking into a computer. He knew by her countenance that she wasn't able to get any more information.

"Then let's get to the bridge," Aaron said.

Spencer nodded his head and waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to hide herself again before he took off toward the door and down into where Aaron and JJ were waiting on him. Aaron waited for them to go and he followed them. Just because the system knew that there was no heavy fire it was safe but it would stat again. The Hive would get into the ship again and Aaron wanted to be ready for them.

It was more hallways until they were finally getting near the Bridge. Their comms crackled and then there was Zavala coming over the channel.

"Be wary. If defense systems are active, some of the bridge crew might still be alive."

"The captain's station should control the signal. Let me at it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer took the lead and pushed into the Bridge, which meant he was the first to come across the Cabal who were still guarding it. He took out the two Psions that tried to jump him and then let Aaron and JJ take on the Phalanx as he moved to where G.A.R.C.I.A. needed him to be. Even more Cabal was waiting there and Spencer fell back until the rest of them could get to him.

That was the type of fight Aaron would have thought there would have been to get onto the ship. In Aaron's mind once an enemy force on that close to the bridge one might as well give up. Spencer got up to the terminal first and his G.A.R.C.I.A. was out and scanning the terminal before Aaron and JJ got up there.

Aaron felt something pressing on his person. He looked around and saw nothing. He waited a few seconds and the pressure grew and grew until he saw the Taken Blight appear in the room and the scream of the arrival of Taken was just seconds behind. Aaron heard the sound of Spencer pulling his swords free.

"I'll protect her," JJ said as she stepped closer to the console where G.A.R.C.I.A. was still trying to trace the destination of the signal and hopefully shut it down.

"Thank you." Spencer climbed over the console and jumped down into the area where the Taken were spawning.

Aaron moved to where he could see and there was a lot of the lower scale Taken appearing but there was also a huge Centurion who appeared. Vro'ourn, Fist of Oryx, Aaron's HUD named him. Aaron wondered why Oryx needed so many fists and hands and heralds and such. If he was as powerful as he was said to be, he wouldn't need them, he would just need himself.

"You and I will focus on him," Aaron said as he moved to the other side of the console opposite JJ so they could both make sure the ramp areas up to where they were stationed were not used by the Taken to get around them. JJ nodded her head and started to fire her Scout Rifle into Vro'ourn.

Spencer sliced and diced his way through the Taken Thrall that appeared to try and overwhelm them. Aaron made sure that Spencer wasn't too bad off before he focused on Vro'ourn again. The Centurion shot out those balls of Taken energy at them. Spencer would slice them out of the air before they got to him but a few slipped past him and headed toward JJ and Aaron. One even tried for G.A.R.C.I.A. and even though Aaron said nothing about it. Spencer turned more aggressive on the Taken that were appearing near non-stop while Vro'ourn tried to kill them.

Vro'ourn was too bulky to turn to allow him to catch Spencer when he darted in an around him to kill the rest. Aaron tried to keep the Taken boss's attention on him but it didn't always work. Less and less Taken were appearing in the place and that meant that Spencer was making jabs at Vro'ourn as he passed him by. At one point, the Taken jumped down into the small pit made by the ramps up to the main part of the Bridge and Spencer jumped after him, both of his swords going down into Vro'ourn's back. The Taken swung around, trying to dislodge Spencer and Aaron took the chance to quickly swap to his Sniper Rifle again and headshot Vro'ourn. The Taken went down horribly, taking Spencer with him. Vro'ourn disappeared as all Taken did when they died and Spencer was there on his knees panting. The rest of the Taken disappeared with him, pulled back to wherever they sat waiting to be deployed again.

"Signal's down. It was encrypted, but some of the headers are legible. This was a detailed distress signal intended for...the head of the Cabal Empire."

It's what Aaron figured. Giving information on what they were doing on the ship as well as probably something to do with the fact that them blowing up the Dreadnaught hadn't worked and trying to figure out just one more thing to do that could help with that.

"I'll pass the scan from your Ghost to the Cryptarch. I have a feeling we'll want to know as much about this signal as we can. In the meantime, that' s a job well done. When you see Arach Jalaal, tell him...'thanks for the tip'." Zavala's signal dropped off.

Aaron waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to start to float over to Spencer before he followed. Spencer was still panting so hard that his body was heaving. Aaron was worried that he was tiring himself out too much. That he was going to collapse. Spencer ate well, he ate better than both Aaron and Jack and Jack was a boy with a healthy appetite as he grew. It was something that Aaron had been worried about, growing after becoming a Guardian but he had shot up by nearly two inches since they had taken him in. He had some baby fat on him which Aaron was glad of that meant that he was getting enough nutrients otherwise that his body was storing fat for his next growth spurt.

"You okay?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as she nudged Spencer's cheek.

Aaron didn't hear it over the general comm so Aaron assumed that G.A.R.C.I.A. had cut that feed for now.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...it took a lot out of me to hold onto Vro'ourn for that long. I had hoped that would kill him. It's not like in the video games of old where they have health bars so you know when to do that last-ditch effort to kill things."

Aaron crouched down to help Spencer stand. Spencer was more steady on his feet than Aaron thought that he would be but it held for the just winded for now part of what Spencer had said. Aaron smiled as Spencer leaned in, bumping their helmets together.

"It would be cool though. A health bar and watched good hits take down a chunk of it." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded really excited about that and it made Aaron smile.

"So not Oryx fucking with you in other ways?" Aaron asked. He had been afraid that it was what it was.

"No. Just me being stupid and going with gut without consulting my brain first."

"It's a habit," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She turned a little like she was listening to something else. Usually, that meant it was some kind of update from one of the other G.A.R.C.I.A.'s as most other comm communication came over the whole team. "Prentiss is making tacos. She took over that one commissary near the tip-top of the tower and kicked the frame out to cook. She's bored."

Spencer laughed as he leaned more on Aaron. "Let's go home and eat tacos. You fly us home, love."

Aaron nodded his agreement to that. He hoped that they were able to slip out of the ship without coming across more Taken.

"I have a lock on us with the ship. We are close enough to an outer hull and with the signal gone I can get us out of here."

"Beam us up, Scotty!" Spencer near yelled. The transmat took him a second later.

JJ was next and then Aaron. Aaron went right to take over setting the course and getting them out of there. There were still no patrols around the Dreadnaught which Aaron thought was stupid as hell. Oryx was either stupid or cocky and given everything that Aaron had learned from him, he was cocky as hell.

The trip home was quick and simple with Aaron stripping as he could while flying. Zavala left word with Holliday that no meeting was needed. Zavala had what he needed so they weren't needed to talk them. The mission had gone forward without a hitch. Aaron made sure that he was where Holliday wanted him and then he shut down the ship. JJ was in her normal clothes with G.A.R.C.I.A. picking up the pieces. Aaron got up and looked for Spencer, finding him passed out on the bed in the back. Aaron was loathed to wake him up but Aaron knew he would be hungry. Spencer after a mission was always hungry. More so now that he had been training near non-stop when he wasn't on missions.

"Hey," Aaron said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He shook Spencer's shoulder. Spencer's eyes opened and he looked at Aaron, unstartled.

"Hey."

"So your stomach is growling so loud I heard it up front," Aaron said with a smile on his face. Spencer smiled back at him. "G.A.R.C.I.A. told Prentiss to make extra because you were going to eat her out of house and home. So if you want to actually eat any tacos, we need to get going."

"Tacos sound really good."

"I'm sure that she made that pico stuff that you like."

"And the good cheese. I like the good cheese. Yeah, let's get going before Morgan takes my good cheese."

Aaron laughed as Spencer sat up in a rush to get where he wanted to be, which was where the tacos were. No matter what, Aaron wouldn't change who Spencer was for anything.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
